Run For A Fall
by Anais Didi
Summary: .:OneShotSongfic:. Quand un proche du Survivant raconte la terrible déchéance de celuici.¤POV¤


**_Bon, ben, nouveau OS. Mon premier OS non slash sur ff . net, d'ailleurs. POV... ben, à vous de deviner._**

**_Disclaimer :_****_ Tout appartient à JKR et Epica. (JKR : persos & contexte, Epica, chanson). La traduction & l'histoire appartient à mouah._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Do not use the past as an alibi_**_  
(Ne fais pas du passé ton alibi)_   
  
Le passé n'est pas ta réalité. Plus maintenant. Détache-toi, à présent   
Tu n'as plus de protections. Les excuses sans nom ont ruinées tes affections   
  
**_For all of your deficiencies always standing by_**_  
(Car toute tes carences seront toujours là)_   
  
Tu as oublié que tu étais aimé   
Tu ne t'es rappelé que de ta célébrité   
  
**_Face your negligence, do not fool yourself _**_  
(Affronte ta négligence, ne te mens pas)_   
  
Tu L'a laissé survivre, détruisant l'espoir d'un monde libre   
Tu t'es laissé dominer par Ses yeux glacés   
  
**_Shortcomings will soon appear _**_  
(Tes vices vont vite apparaitre)_   
  
Et maintenant, tu paraît ignorant   
Ignorant de ce monde, détruit à présent   
  
**_For weakness shows itself _**_  
(Car la faiblesse se montre d'elle-même)_   
  
Tu te cache la vérité pour te protéger   
Mais tu es sous Son emprise, et tu ne cherches à lâcher prise   
  
**_Blind from your success and all of the excess _**_  
(Aveuglé par ton succès, et par tout les excès)_   
  
On t'a tellement rappelé ta prétendue supériorité   
Tu as oublié que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, faible et fatigu   
  
**_Deaf from the praise you had _**_  
(Assourdi par les louanges qu'on t'accordait)_   
  
Et jamais tu n'a ouvert les yeux, voyant que tout n'est pas si merveilleux   
Et jamais tu n'a su qu'il y a pire que de perdre la vue et le rire   
  
**_Don't cry out of self pity in forcing your way through_**_  
(Ne hurle pas cette pitié envers toi-même en forcant ton passage au travers) _  
  
N'essaye pas de te défendre, disant que j'essaye de te vendre   
N'essaye pas de faire croire que je suis traître, de révéler ce que tu es en fait   
  
**_For I will not be vulnerable to slander made by you _**_  
(Car je ne serai pas vulnérable à tes calomnies)_   
  
Et comment refuser, d'en face, regarder la vérité   
Mais comment accepter, d'avouer que le Survivant nous a quittés   
  
**_In a misty veil, misplaced _**_  
(Dans un voile de brouillard mal placé)_   
  
Là ou toute vérité est cachée   
Je le sais, tu t'ai laissé emprisonné   
  
**_Where castles in the air will be no longer seen _**_  
(Où les châteaux en l'air, ne seront plus vu)_   
  
Et dans le château du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'a eu le temps d'ouvrir les lèvres   
Que des pensées troubles s'emparaient de ton esprit épuis   
  
**_As something out of reach _**_  
(Comme quelque chose hors de portée)_   
  
Quelque chose ne t'appartenant pas, quelque chose ne venant pas de toi   
Il s'est emparé de tes pensées   
  
**_In time the dream will be erased _**_  
(En temps voulu, les rêves seront effacés)_   
  
Tu vas tous nous tuer, de mon sang tu vas te délecter   
Tu vas nous regarder mourir, et tu vas rire   
  
**_So many things will never be the way they seemed _**_  
(Tellement de choses ne seront jamais ce qu'elles paraissent)_   
  
Tu paraissais le bien personnifié, tu es le mal réincarné   
Tu auras été une des nombreuses erreurs de ce monde d'horreurs   
  
**_And pride will have it's fall at last _**_  
(Et la fierté que nous auront s'effondrera à la fin)_   
  
Et quand tu t'approchera de nous, que tu détruiras tout   
Les gens pleureront, et hurleront de terreur, et tu riras de les voir consternés, tu riras de leur peur   
  
**__**

**_

* * *

_**

  
  
**_Her eyes fell while the shame was written on her face _**_  
(Ses yeux sombrèrent alors que la honte était écrite sur son visage)_   
  
Quand ma si chère Hermione t'a percé à jour, la honte l'a terrassée pour toujours   
  
**_When she realised that her failures_**_  
(Quand elle réalisa que ses erreurs)_   
  
Elle t'avait tant aidé, devant le monde t'a réhabilité   
Elle s'était trompée, et ne l'aurai jamais supportée   
  
**_Could never be undone again_**_  
(Ne seront jamais de nouveau défaites)_   
  
Par sa bonté, tu vis, elle, a dépérit   
Maintenant mon aimée, au bord du lac, est enterrée   
**__**

**_

* * *

_**

  
  
**_You did not notice the manipulated hand _**_  
(Tu n'as pas remarqué la main manipulatrice)_   
  
Et tu n'a jamais su que tu étais destiné à être déchu   
Et tu n'a jamais voulu admettre qu'il était entrer dans ta tête   
  
**That overshadowed your thoughts all those years**   
(Qui maintenait tes pensées sous son ombre, toutes ces années)   
  
Et ton cœur était manipulé   
Par le noir esprit du Destructeur de toute vie   
  
**_That made you insecure_**_  
(Qui t'a rendu dangereux)_   
  
Et tu n'a jamais voulu accepter   
Que c'est pour cela que tu as toujours aimé tuer.   
  
**_You did not notice the ancient shifting sand_**_  
(Tu n'as pas remarqué le sable antique se déplacant)_   
  
Mais jamais tu ne t'es rappelé de ce gouffre que tu ne pouvais éviter   
Tu n'a pas remarqué que tu étais condamné   
  
**_That pulls you down into an everlasting sham_**_  
(Qui t'entrainait vers le bas, en une éternelle imitation)_   
  
Tu sombres, et jamais les ombres   
Ne te donneront le pouvoir que nous t'imaginions   
  
**_You will never be able to fight_**_  
(Tu ne pourra jamais te battre)_   
  
Tu tenteras de nous détruire, car tu ne pourras fuir   
Une fois la vérité découverte, ton destin sera scellé, destin d'un traître   
  
**_Never be able to hide_**_  
(Jamais te cacher)_   
  
Tu es condamné à rester sous les yeux du monde affolé   
Sans pouvoir l'affronter, tu es si faible et désespéré   
  
**_Run for a fall, you'd better run_**_  
(Cours vers une déchéance, tu ferais mieux de courir)_

* * *

**_Reviews, please :) _**


End file.
